My Love, His Tears (Rewrite)!
by Frosty Brit
Summary: After being Sexually abused by Pitch, Jack is broken, he hates his body and himself, but how can he possibly hope to heal. But someone will do anything to heal Jack and get him back, even if it means helping him, himself. But how can he express his feelings when Jack covers at everyones touch? VERY DARK! Will be BenneFrost! Lemons
1. Chapter 1: Pitch's New Toy

**Here it is, the dark rewrite of My Love, His Tears….**

**This story is going to be Darker, Longer and will contain lemons!**

**Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Rape and self Harm.**

**Time Zone: 8 Years after Rise.**

**Ages: Jack (308), Jamie (18), Sophie (12), Kids of Burgess (16-20), Pitch (?)**

**Disclaimer: As ever, I don't own Rise of the Guardian's**

**Pairing: BlackIce (Jack/Pitch [Rape]), BenneFrost (Jack/Jamie)**

**After all that, I hope you enjoy(ish)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Pitch's New Toy.**

* * *

The Corridor was dark and cold, Just the was the Nightmare King, Pitch Black liked it, he had a small smirk of victory on his face, the corridor echo'd with the screams of his guest, The little Pest who had ruined his Master Plan, Jack Frost, The Guardian of Fun.

Pitch realised it had been remarkably easy to catch the young Guardian:

_**Flashback**_

_Jack Landed down on the lake looking over at the lone figure upon it, _

_"Hey, are you ok?" Jack called, the figure remained still as the Guardian walked closer, as he was within touching distance, The figure turned around and threw Nightmare sand at Jack, Caught unaware, it hit him and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious._

_Pitch looked up to the moon, smirking, _

_"He will be mine, Old Friend, and then he will die" Pitch promised, dragging the young Guardian away, towards his lair._

_**End Flashback**_

Pitch walked down to the cell, looking inside, his Nightmares were making Jack scream in terror, Pitch smiled, Jack's fear was so delisious, and soon Pitch decided he would find out what Jack himself tasted like, before he died, well he wasn't completely heartless, he couldn't have a Virgin like Jack die a Virgin could he?

He opened the door and walked inside, using his power and Jack's image he created two shadow Clones of the Spirit, looking them up and down he smiled,

"When I give the command grab his arm's and drag him to the chamber I have set out, then hold him down, I shall do the rest" Pitch smiled, and the two shadow clone's nodded,

Pitch turned back to the Guardian and flicked his wrist, removing the Nightmare, Jack awoke with a start, and when he saw Pitch he tried to kick him, this only resulted in his two Shadow Clones Punching him,

"A Good try Frost, maybe you can try in another eight years, if you actually live that long" Pitch smirked, his eyes meeting Jack's in a stare.

"You do know that, The Guardian's will still win, no matter what you do to me" Jack replied, Pitch scowled, Jack still believed that the Guardian's cared about him, or that they had noticed he was missing.

"Do you really think they know your missing Jack? Do you think they care? You were just a tool to them Jack, a tool they used and will soon throw away" Pitch smirked, the two duplicate's looked at the original,

"Do you like them Jack? I made them for my own enjoyment, and soon they'll be making me very, very happy" Pitch smiled, "You see Jack, this isn't about revenge anymore, no… this is about lust and destroying you… because Jack… I'm going to break you and the worst thing is, that you'll enjoy it"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, his innocence shining through,

"Innocent child, I'm going to make you scream and moan out my name, beg me for more, and then when I'm done, I'll let these two have some fun, while I watch, and then… and only then, I shall kill you" Pitch smiled, "And I might use this to send the whole thing to the Guardian's, let them watch as you were taken from them"

Pitch held up a video camera and Jack shook in fear, "Pitch… p-please… don't"

Pitch smiled, "Soon Jack, you be begging me for the opposite, for me to go faster and harder!" Pitch stroked a hand across Jack's face, "Take him"

The Two Shadow Jack's unchained him and dragged him kicking away, Pitch stood alone, looking around the room, seeing Jack's staff on the floor, he created a show warrior and handed it to him,

"Get rid of it, leave it on his lake for the Guardian's to find, and…" Pitch walked over to a secret compartment in the wall and withdrew a vial of what looked like blood, "Pour this all over the ground nearby"

The Shadow Warrior nodded before rushing off, Pitch walked towards the chamber. When Pitch walked in he found the two Shadow Jack's pinning the real one to the mattress, Pitch smiled as he walked closer,

"Turn him around, his lips are too pretty to not be used first" Pitch smiled and the two shadows flipped Jack over and forced him to his knee's looking up at Pitch,

"If you do not submit, Young Jack… I will be forced to get that boy… what's his name… ah… Jamie… and make him submit" Pitch told him, dropping his robes to the floor, leaving his member exposed, "Now Suck on it"

Jack scowled up to him, Pitch poked it forward some more, "Do it!" Pitch commanded and Jack opened his lip enough for Pitch to push his member within the cold cavern, slipping it back and forward quickly, pushing it further and further in every time, Jack had tears in his eye as Pitch continued,

After five minutes, Pitch removed the member from Jack's now red mouth, Jack looked up at him,

"Did you like that Jack?" Pitch asked,

"Go to Hell Pitch!" Jack cursed,

Pitch smiled, "I'll meet you there, remove his clothes, he wont need them anymore, place him on the bed"

With that the two Shadow Jack's threw him onto the bed, and each of them pulled off a part of his clothes, throwing them out of the room, and holding Jack down again,

"There we go" Pitch smiled, moving towards Jack, he rubbed the inside of Jack's thigh and Jack tried in vain to kick him, Pitch slapped the foot away before leaning forward, mounting the Younger Spirit, placing his member at Jack's entrance,

"I was planning on being slightly Gentle Frost, but now, no chance!" Pitch scowled, pushing his full length within the young Spirit, who buckled and screamed in pain, tears reforming in his Azure eyes,

Pitch withdrew all but the head before slamming back inside, Jack moaned again in pain, desperately trying not to get any pleasure from this, he tried to not focus on what was happening, until he felt Pitch hit a certain point within him, which made him moan, not with pain, but pleasure, as much as he hated Pitch now, he couldn't deny the feeling he was getting from this experience, and he hated himself for it,

As Pitch continued, Jack lost control of his pleasure and started to moan loudly, Pitch smirked as he watch Jack moan beneath him, looking at Jack's swollen penis,

"Boys, join in, make him work you" Pitch told the two Shadow Jack's and Jack was suddenly forced to swallow another member while his hand was used to jerk another member, Jack hated the feeling, yet he could not stop moaning, and every now and again, he came upon his own chest.

He felt Pitch start to go wild, and knew what was about to happen, he tried to wiggle free but the two shadow Jack's had him pinned, he felt Pitch's full load explode into his body and then Pitch chuckle down at him,

"Had enough Jack?" Pitch asked, "Tough luck"

Pitch started to thrust again.

* * *

After four hours, Pitch finally withdrew himself from Jack, looking the spirit over, his hole was still leaking, his body covered in White seed, including his face, his penis was limp and his two shadow clones were all spent, inside both his mouth and in both his hands.

"Good, at Sunrise take him outside, kill him" Pitch told them, picking up his robe and walking out, Jack looked over at Pitch as he walked out, wanting to curse him for eternity, but his throat had enough liquid poured down it to silence him a few hours,

Jack looked to his Shadow clones who picked him up and dragged him back to his cell,

"We're not merciless" One told him,

"As you were such a good boy, we'll let you die wearing clothes" The second smiled, throwing Jack's jumper and trousers back to him, they threw him inside his cell and locked the door walking off, Jack quickly put his clothes back on, hating himself for what he'd let happen... he hated his body.. for… for enjoying it.

Jack looked at the door, he cried silent tears, soon he'd be dead… he never see the Guardian's or Jamie again… Jamie… The sole ray of light in all this, he'd protected him.

Jack looked at the lock, and frowned, it was frozen, and with a click, the whole door opened. Jack frowned, trying to stand he felt his backside almost rip in pain, he fell to the ground, using his fingers he dragged himself out of the cell, Past the Nightmare horses and out of Pitch's lair, Jack crawled as far as he could, before fainting, he looked up at the moon and his last thoughts before he fell unconscious were,

_Manny… help me…._

* * *

**(North Pole)**

North frowned, he looked up at the globe, Jack was five days late, FIVE Days! This was unheard of, even by his Spent-The-Weekend-With-Jamie excuses, he sighed, they were meant to go through the Christmas Plans, which he might add was only five Months away!

He thought about it, then decided, he turned the handle and summoned the other Guardian's, he knew they'd be equally worried about Jack. He knew Jack wasn't powerless or Harmless, he could fight like no-other spirit he knew if he was backed into a corner, and was fiercely loyal and determined.

He turned to see all three of the other Guardian's waiting for him,

"Where's Snowflake?" Bunny asked,

"Jack hasn't returned in Five Days, I'm worried for him" North told them,

"Shall we check Burgess?" Tooth asked,

"Yeah, Tooth, do you want to check their, I'll check South Pole, Bunny you check Jack's Home and Sandy can you wait here to see if he comes back" North issued the orders, throwing a dozen snowglobe's to each of them before they rushed off, Sandy looked at the globe,

'Where Are you Jack?' Appeared above his head as he watched the globe.

* * *

**And its done!**

**Reviews equal Internet cookies and much love from me! **

**Frosty out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pain

**Back!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Pain.**

* * *

It was hours before Jack awoke, when he did he looked around before remembering why his whole body ached and he began to cry silent tears, curling up into a ball to try and hide from the pain, the memories, old memories began to surface, only this time, they feature Pitch or the Shadow Jack's raping him, or making him 'service' them, Jack curled up tighter, not caring he didn't have his staff, or what the Guardian's would say when they found him…

Jack continued to worry as a light began to shine on him,

_Hush, Young Jackson, everything will be fine._

Jack uncurled slightly and looked around, having only heard the voice once, he barely recognized the voice, "M-M-Manny?"

_Yes Jack, it is me…. I'm so sorry for what happened…. But you were so brave._

"You…. You know what… Pitch did?" Jack asked, not wanting to say it,

_I do… but your strong Jack, you will recover…. But the Guardian's are on their way to find you…. As is your young friend Jamie._

"Jamie?" Jack's tone softened slightly looking up at the moon,

_Indeed, Jack. Now listen to me…. It wasn't your fault, what Pitch did…. You couldn't do anything._

"But… those…. Things he…. Did" Jack breathed,

_And I tried to stop him…. I failed…. But I did all I could, he would have done it for longer, made you suffer more if I had not stopped him, I even managed to get him not to kill you there and then…_

"I wish he had" Jack muttered, not sure if the Moon could hear him,

_Please do not think like that Young Jackson._

"Manny…. Why did you abandon me?" Jack asked the question that had bothered him for over 300 years.

_That is complex… and the truth behind it is…. I wanted to see how you would cope on your own, at my first glance at you, I thought you'd done well… but now I look deeper… I know differently, and that I my greatest Mistake and regret._

Jack looked up at the moon and nodded slightly

_To try and make amends for some of the hurt in those 300 years, I shall let you choose where you recover, and whom with… I think I can give you three options, One: With the Guardian's, of course they still need to complete their jobs daily. Two: Alone, you can run and hide for as long as you need to. Three: You can stay with Jamie Bennett, and his younger sister Sophie…. Whichever you want will be your fate._

"I-I have to choose?" Jack asked, fearful of telling anyone what had happened to him,

_Indeed you do…. So, Jamie, Alone or The Guardian's?_

Jack frowned, he never wanted to be alone again, those had been the worst years of his immortal life, that was out. Jack shivered as he imagined what the Guardian's would say if they found out what had happened. Jamie… he'd ask too… but he was likely to be less persistent and would be less dangerous if he found out.

"I'd… I'd like stay with… with Jamie" Jack told the moon, the beam intensified as if Manny was smiling,

_Very well, rest now young Jackson, for when you awaken, It will be Jamie by your side, the Guardian's will be dealing with Pitch, When you are ready I shall let them know where you are._

"Tha-Thank you Manny" Jack told him, curling up into a ball as he slept, the Moons light banishing any nightmares, leaving dreams of snow and ice.

* * *

**(With the Guardian's)**

The Sleigh flew over Burgess and North frowned, it looked like only half the town had snow, this meant that Jack hadn't finished his work. Something must've happened, Jack would never abandon his work, even to spend time with Jamie, he would always finish quickly before visiting the Believer.

North looked behind him, Sandy alone was in the sleigh, Bunny was running up and down, Tooth had gone to check with Jamie, just in case the Winter Spirit had been taken ill or injured and flown to Jamie's house to rest up. Sandy was frowning, trying to locate Jack with dreams, knowing it was a long shot, but worth a try.

North turned back to the town and continued to look for any sign of Jack, before he saw Tooth flying to the sleigh,

"North…Bunny… he's found something…. By the lake" Tooth told him, she looked like she was about to cry and North frowned, turning the sleigh around he rushed to the lake and landed, finding Bunny looking over something very familiar surrounded by Blood.

"J-J-Jack staff?" North asked, falling to his knee's looking at it, before he saw it, on the base, Black Sand, "Pitch"

North Pointed to the base and the other Guardian's nodded, standing up and walking towards Pitch's lair, not noticing the Winter Spirit being shielded by Manny's light.

As they arrived, they saw it, hundreds of Nightmare Horses, lead by what appeared to be two Shadowed versions of Jack.

"Here we go again!" Bunny growled, drawing out his Boomerangs as the Guardian's charged headlong into the battle.

* * *

**(With Jamie)**

Jamie shivered in the Winter air, dam Jack for making it this cold around, but if Jack was in trouble, Jamie'd do anything. He'd only figured out Jack was in danger when Tooth burst in frantically asking if Jamie had seen Jack in the last week, when he told her he hadn't her face grew more worried and she flew off, though Jamie wondered if Jack was spending Winter in Russia…. AGAIN!

Jamie had decided to check Jack's lake first, knowing the significance it had on the Winter Spirit, he walked onto the ice and saw both Jack's staff surrounded by blood, and the Winter Spirit himself, he frowned, Jack's blood wasn't red, it was blue… Jamie knew this because of when Jack had cut himself while helping Jamie cook Sophie something one day.

Someone had been trying to trick people into thinking Jack was really hurt? Jamie walked over and scooped up the Spirit, surprised by how Light Jack was, before he picked up the staff and walked off, arriving home in half the usual time.

As he opened the door, Sophie gasped, rushing to open more doors, letting Jamie pass through, Jamie placed Jack into the Guest room (which was originally designed for Jack's sole use), and onto the bed, leaving him in the room before heading downstairs.

"How is he?" Sophie asked, Jamie smiled, she'd regained so much of her innocence and bounce since she'd moved in with Jamie, even more when Jamie's application for full custody of her was approved, mostly due to the fact that their parents couldn't stay on the same plane of existence for five minutes without arguing.

"He looks pretty beat up, weird thing is that someone tried to trick us into thinking Jack was more injured than what he was, I found Red blood all around his staff" Jamie sighed, sitting down to drink some of the (now Stone-cold) Hot chocolate, that had been warm until Tooth arrived.

"Will he be staying here a while then?" Sophie asked,

"Maybe, if Jack wants to… its not like we don't have the room…" Jamie replied,

"Well you never know Jamie, you might even get lucky" Sophie smirked as Jamie blushed, grabbing a couple of the mint-choc chip cookie from the table, knowing that these were Jack's favourite.

"I'm gunna go check up on him, will you call Pippa and tell her I need to stay in tonight" Jamie told his sister,

"She's not gunna be happy Jamie!" Sophie warned as Jamie walked upstairs, into Jack's room, he looked around and noticed the spirit was awake.

"Hey Jack" Jamie smiled, walking over and trying to pull the spirit into a hug, only for Jack to completely freeze up, he went completely still, as if expecting something to happen, Jamie frowned, why was Jack acting like this?

Jamie reaced a hand forward to check Jack was cold enough when Jack recoiled, curling up into a ball, muttering something under his breath which to Jamie sounded like, "Please…. Don't hurt me"

Jamie frowned, Jack knew he'd never harm him, right? Jamie almost collapsed backwards when Moonlight burst into the room…

* * *

**And there it is! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Frosty out for the night!**


	3. Chapter 3: Manny Explain's

**Backness!**

**So… I've plotted out the story and with all the new chapters added we're looking at 24 new chapters so we could be looking at over 75,000 Words!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Manny Explains.**

* * *

When Jamie opened his eyes a figure was standing before him, the man was short, at least a head shorter than Jamie, he was dressed all in silver, the same silver that reminded Jamie of the moon. Jamie looked around, noticing he wasn't in Jack's room anymore, he seemed to be in a room, with red carpet and white walls, golden fixtures hung upon them.

"James Alexander Bennett, at Last we meet" The man nodded,

Jamie ruffled his nose at hearing his full name used, he always preferred Jamie Bennett never James, it reminded him of when he was in trouble when he was young, "Who are you?"

"Forgive me, I had forgotten to introduce myself, my name is Manny, or as others know me MiM, Man-In-The-Moon" Manny smiled to him, "I Am also the Father of The Guardian's and The Guardian of Peace"

Jamie frowned, thinking. Then he remembered Jack talking about Manny, the silent watchman of all the world, and protector of the Guardian's, "Do you know what happened to Jack?"

"Indeed, however… I believe it would be best if you wait for Jack himself to be ready to tell you, otherwise, what Trust would Jack have in you, his Guardian?" Manny told him, weighing every word.

"Okay" Jamie nodded,

"Now young James, you need to listen to me, Jack will recover in time, but you must be willing to give it to him, You're…. care…. For him runs deep, he will have nightmares… you must stop these if Jack is to become his usual self" Manny told Jamie,

Jamie frowned again, he hated Manny using his name, "How can I stop the Nightmares?"

"With your belief in him, a simple touch to his dreams should revert them, but you must only do it, when Jack is asleep, otherwise it could set the whole thing backwards" Manny told him,

"But…. He… he recoils if I try and touch him" Jamie told Manny who nodded,

"I know he does, which is why, small act when he's asleep will improve him greatly. But when Jack tells you…. You must not tell a soul about it… even the Guardian's" Manny told him, "Promise me"

Jamie nodded, "I Promise"

Manny smiled, "I knew Jack chose well to stay with you, and I am glad I can trust you"

"What do you mean….?" Jami began

"I am sorry Jamie… Now I must turn my attention elsewhere, one final note, do not let anyone bar your sister see Jack… he needs rest, and I'm sure that you both will respect this" Manny nodded to Jamie who nodded in turn, Manny smiled as more bright light made Jamie shield his eyes, and when he opened them, he was back in Jack's room, Jack in a ball under the covers, curled into a ball.

"Jack?" Jamie asked, looking down at the Winter Spirit, "I'm going downstairs, if you need me…. Just call…"

Jamie walked to the door and spared one last glance at Jack before he opened the door and left Jack alone, the plate of cookies left on the side.

Jamie walked down the stairs and sighed, leaning his head on the wall, thinking, Jack was always so story… so unconquerable… so tough…. So whatever had happened, must have really shaken Jack… Jamie didn't want to think what that could be… and especially more as he didn't want to stay with the Guardian's.

Jamie frowned as he heard Sophie downstairs on the Phone, "Sure… me and Jamie are going… we always go Pip!"

Jamie smiled, Pippa was the last of the old Gang that Jamie could ever talk to… Claude and Caleb had both moved to New York where they did who knows what, Cupcake was in the Female Pro American Football team in Denver and Monty… well Monty died in a car crash about a year after the Guardian's had met him.

So Jamie and Pippa had grown closer… like Brother and sister almost, Pippa alone was the only person (Other than Sophie) that Jamie was Bisexual… Pippa had smirked at this and told him, to 'Aim for the hottest guy in town.. though he might be the coldest too'

Jamie had once frowned at this, not understanding its meaning, until when he turned 16 and saw Jack topless for the first time, during a massive heat wave that Jack had been trapped in Burgess for… Jamie had to admit that he'd had to curl up into a ball to avoid the bulge that would have given the game away.

Of course, since then he'd loved Jack, it just took that one moment for Jamie to realise that he did in fact, like Jack as more than a friend, in fact, Jamie would go as far to say as he loved the Spirit, which is why Jamie felt it was like torcher to see him in the state he was, Jamie sighed, pulling himself back to the moment, he knew he needed to be strong, not just for himself and Sophie… but for Jack too… because Jamie WAS Jack's Guardian as must as Jack was his…and now Jack needed him….

Jamie walked down the stairs and Sophie was drinking the Hot chocolate, "That was Pippa, she was asking if we'd be going to the annual town Christmas lighting festival!"

Jamie smiled, that was always a great event, the whole town got together, he'd even managed to spot Cupcake their last year, but hadn't managed to talk to her.

"What's the date?" Jamie asked,

"Later than usual, December 18th!" Sophie smiled,

"20 days and Pippa is already making Plans… she can be such a pain sometimes!" Jamie smirked,

"Oh and we're going shopping tomorrow… you never know we might see how your new Book is selling!" Sophie smirked and Jamie laughed, He'd been writing the history of each Guardian and more recently, the events of Pitch's last rise to power, it had made him a lot of Money and allowed him to own his own House in Burgess and save his sister from his families constant arguing.

"Thanks Soph" Jamie smiled,

"How is he?" Sophie asked, glancing up the stairs incase Jamie didn't know who she was talking about,

"He sleeping, he's going to need a lot of Rest" Jamie told her,

"Wow, I didn't know Spirits needed Sleep" Sophie pondered, "I wonder If this means Bunny will come by soon!"

"Maybe" Jamie replied, "You were going to see them again really soon anyway"

"Why?" Sophie asked, crossing her arms,

"Yeah, now we live alone, Jack though it would be nice if we go to North's Christmas festival and feast this year" Jamie replied, "We both though it would be a great Christmas surprise if you fell asleep here on Christmas Eve and woke up there Christmas day!"

"Can we still go?" Sophie asked, eyes full of wonder.

"I don't see why not" Jamie shrugged and Sophie pulled her Brother into a hug.

Sophie yawned and looked at the clock, "I'm going to bed, catch you later!"

With that Sophie walked upstairs and into her room, leaving Jamie to ponder again, wondering why his Cru….he blushed at think of Jack like that before he decided to check on Jack before he went to bed, looking up at the moon before he went to sleep, thinking of his mission.

* * *

**(The North Pole)**

The Guardian's were resting up from the fight, they'd been forced to retreat when Pitch and the two Shadow Jack's started to attack them, they were all badly injured, Bunny had many cuts and scratch's, North had a large gash on his head, Tooth's feathers were bent and blood leaked from several small cuts and Sandy, well no-one could tell how badly injured the small golden man was.

They were all down, they'd managed to get to the cells where they found where Jack had been held, there was no chance he was still there, that and the staff and blood, added up to one conclusion, Jack was dead.

"I still can't believe it… Snowflake… gone" Bunny kept repeating to himself, everyone knew he and Jack hadn't gotten on perfectly…. But Jack was still a Guardian and Bunny still cared about the young spirit, no matter how much of a pain he was.

"I know" Tooth said while sobbing, the mini fairies all crying too, Sandy sighed, he'd been the closest to Jack and felt his loss the hardest, he turned to look to the moon, about to question him when he recognised the sign's, Manny wanted to talk to them!

"I think that Jack would have gone down fighting…. I'm sure of it!" North nodded, knowing this was little comfort to the others, but it did help them to picture Jack defending and attacking Pitch, holding him off with his classic smirk on his face.

Sandy frowned, he was tired of being ignored, he floated over of an elf and began to shake him, the Guardian's turned to look at him and he pointed to the moon,

"Ah… Manny, Sandy, why didn't you say something?" North asked, and Sandy frowned,

_Greetings Guardian's Of Childhood…_

"Manny… We've… we failed you… Jack Frost is…." Tooth began.

_Peace Toothiana, Jackson is alive and safe._

"But…. The staff and the blood!" North began,

_Jacksons Blood is blue_

"Where is Jack?" Bunny asked,

_Somewhere with People whom I trust to give him the exact care he need's at the moment._

"Don't you trust us?" Tooth asked,

_Naturally I trust you, however none of you can give Jackson what he needs at the moment_

"Which is?" Tooth pushed,

The Room was silent for a minute, almost as if Manny was debating giving the Guardian's the answer, however when he spoke again it was in a hushed tone,

_Love._

"But we Love Jack, he's like a son to me and North, a Younger Brother to Bunny and Sandy!" Tooth told him,

_As true as that is, that is not the type of love Jackson needs. _

"What other type of love is there?" Bunny asked,

_Romantic Love._

"Who?" North asked,

_The Only one whoever has, or ever will Love Jackson Frost like that._

The Guardian's (Minus Sandy) stood their confused, each with a million questions bursting in their minds, Sandy was thinking over what Manny had said before he realised and smiled, watching the sky again,

"Sandy… you know… don't ya?" Bunny asked, and Sandy nodded, but made a 'my-lips-are-sealed' movement, which only aggravated the Pooka.

_I would Appriciate it if you Leave Jackson alone for now, he needs to rest, when he is ready I will alert you, Sanderson, do not track his dreams, Toothiana, do not send any fairies to find him, Nicholas do not look for him and Aster… do not do anything foolish._

"How long will it be?" North asked,

_When he is himself again_

With that Manny left the room, leaving three confused Spirits behind him, a thousand questions buzzing through their minds, only one knew the truth, knew who loved Jack… and knew where to find the winter spirit! Not that he'd go looking for him..

* * *

**And we are done!**

**Hope you enjoyed…**

**Catch you on the flipside!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fresh Pain

**Backness!**

**I Warn you, I've been in tears just thinking about the next few chapters… I really didn't look forward to writing it… *Sigh* Oh Well on we go….**

**I warn you, if you like Jack, THIS IS GOING TO BE EMOTIONAL FOR YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Fresh Pain.**

* * *

Jamie sighed, he put the phone down on the side and looked up the stairs, his Publisher had called, he needed to be there in half an hour, but that would mean leaving Jack on his own for at least two hours, Jamie sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He walked up the stairs, walking into Jack's room, he looked over at the spirit, still curled into a ball, Jamie smiled, Jack was still there, that gave him hope, hope that Jack would soon be back to normal,

"Jack… I need to go out for a while… there's some Water and food on the bedside, I'll be back as soon as I can, please Jack… stay safe" Jamie told him, the spirit seemed to nod as Jamie walked out of the room, leaving Jack alone.

After a few minutes, Jack heard the door slam closed and Jack looked up, he'd heard Sophie leave earlier and now Jamie was gone too, Jack could finally look around his room without them coming in and trying to hurt him more.

Jack saw the wall's with Snowflake patterns upon it, a wooden floor seemed to be uncared for and when Jack stood on it he frowned… something about it wasn't normal.

Or was that him?

Jack sat on the bed, his head falling into his hands, he could still feel something within him, like poison in his veins, something of Pitch within him still, poisoning him, cursing him… Jack hated himself for it… not only that he hated his body for getting pleasure from what Pitch did to him… Jack frowned, he had to try and remove the poison.

He opened his room door and walked down the stairs, looking for something, anything. He walked into the Kitchen and smiled slightly as he saw the shiny metallic object lying on the side, Jack walked over and picked it up, it was sharp and seemed to be clean… Jack rushed back to his room and frowned, sitting looking down at the object, he rolled up his sleeves and picked it up,

Holding it in his right hand, Jack looked over his arm, deciding where to extract the poison. He found the point and flicked the object over his wrist, he felt sering pain and then smirked, Pitch wouldn't win, even if Jack had to do this a thousand more times, Jack watched as blue liquid poured out and then the wound healed, leaving a small mark upon his skin, Jack frowned, he had barley removed any poison,

Jack scowled, he had to remove all the poison, so that Pitch had no power over him. Jack drew on the object again and flicked the blade over his arm again, over and over again, Jack growled, soon all the poison would be gone and he could sleep.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

Jack heard the door open below and looked around, throwing the object under the bed he dived under the covers, hiding his arms from view, he heard his door open and the unsure footsteps of Jamie Bennett walked inside,

"Jack?" Jamie asked, "Jack… please… please talk to me… I miss you…"

With that Jamie left, and Jack sighed, he wanted to talk to Jamie, but… but he couldn't face him, not after what Pitch did… Jack sighed, poking his head out of the cover he looked up his arm, the marks left were clearly visible against even his pale skin, Jack lay his head back against the pillow.

He looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't bare hurting Jamie like this, he knew he was being selfish staying here, but Jack knew that he couldn't go anywhere, his staff was missing, his powers weakened and he didn't think he could make the world any better if he tried. But the least he could do when his power returned, was to leave the Bennetts as soon as possible, or at least remove the poison from him…

* * *

**(With Sophie and Pippa)**

Sophie laughed as Pippa rein acted a conversation between her and her boyfriend, or rather her Ex-Boyfriend,

"I still can't believe he was jealous of my friendship with your brother… even after I told him that Jamie wasn't interested in me, and I wasn't interested in him… so I told him, either you trust me, or I'm gone, and that's it" Pippa laughed,

Sophie smiled and looked over her shoulder, seeing a bookshop with Jamie's Picture in the window, "I guess he was also jealous of Jamie's fame, I mean, he's one of Burgess' claim to fame!"

Pippa shrugged, "Maybe, but at least now I can focus more on my dancing"

Sophie smirked, "You should come to dinner at ours, and we've got a house guest"

Pippa raised her eyebrow in surprise, Jamie hated letting people use his guest room, "Who?"

Sophie placed some cash into a vending machine while answering, "Jack"

Pippa blinked, "Jack? As in Our friend Jack… Jack as in Jack Frost, one of the Guardian's?"

Sophie smirked, "You could not have fond a more complex way of asking that question, but yes, Jack as in the Guardian"

Pippa frowned, "What happened?"

"Dunno, haven't seen Jack and he's been there for… what… must be 3 days" Sophie shrugged, "All I know is he was out cold when Jamie found him, he was also pretty beat up… but any day now, Jack will be well again and he'll bring the winter we've been waiting for…"

Pippa shrugged, smiling as Sophie gestured her to follow, Pippa chased after Sophie, both girls laughing unaware that from a shadow, a new enemy was watch, plotting, and soon they'd be ready to strike.

* * *

**And done…**

**Some slight relief there, but yes Jack is cutting himself and he is self-harming….**

**Anyway…. **

**See you next chapter…. More hurty Jack in the next chapter….**

**Catch you later**


	5. Chapter 5: A Flash of Silver

**Back!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Flash of Silver.**

* * *

Jamie peaked his head around the door, looking in and finding Jack asleep, Jamie smiled, creeping inside, he walked over to where Jack lay asleep, he sighed looking down at Jack, he looked almost peaceful when he slept, his eyes which betrayed how old he was, closed, he almost looked like a normal 18 year old.

Jamie sat down on the edge of the bed gently, having learnt in the past few days that not a lot would awaken the sleeping spirit, Jamie looked over at Jack again, brushing a few strands off silver hair out of Jack's face, Jamie smiled, he missed being this close to Jack.

"Y'know Jack…. I know something's happened…. … please Jack… I can help you, tell me what you need… because I still need you… you promised me Years ago that no-one would hurt me… but now… you're the one hurting me… Jack…" Jamie spoke to the sleeping spirit, "But… I know you aren't doing it on purpose… and… and that's why… I… I Love you…. So please Jack… please… I need you to come back to me…. Please"

Jamie wiped away the tears that were stinging his eyes, before getting up and walking to the door, "Goodnight Jack… please… get back to normal soon"

Jamie turned and left, leaving Jack alone in his room, covered in moonlight.

* * *

**(A Few days Later)**

Jack sighed, putting down the knife… he looked at the scattered marks on his arm, he must've been doing this… for what… over a week now, every time Jamie or Sophie left him alone for long enough, Jack would pull out the knife and dig it into his own flesh.

Jack let his hand rove over the skin, the scars fascinated him, over his three hundred years, nothing had injured him this badly, but now, these marks lay upon his skin, his own actions… Jack sighed, thinking back to Pitch, why hadn't the being sent him any Nightmares?

Jack would have thought Pitch would have tried to make Jack re-live it over and over again when he could not help it, maybe he knew that Jack already _was_ constantly remembering it, all four hours of it… Jack scowled, the poison was still within him, but no matter how hard he tried, how much he did this…. It was still there, burning Jack's insides, making him hurt…. Making him weak.

Jack frowned, maybe he could try harder… do it more…. Maybe try and extract more poison each time. Jack sighed, trying to locate a the right place, nearly his entire lower arms were covered in scars, he found a small area that was clear, he ran the blade over it, and winced as the pain began, then the blue liquid once more covered his arm, before within a minute, the wound had healed and left a mark in its place.

Jack was so focused on this, he didn't hear the front door open, signalling Jamie's arrival home or Jamie start to climb the stairs…

Jack was just running the knife over his arm as the door opened, Jamie walking inside, he gasped at what he saw, Jack was… was self-harming?

"Jack?" Jamie asked, almost in a whisper,

Jack looked up and dropped the knife, "J-Jamie?"

"Jack… what… what… why?" Jamie asked, looking over at his long term friend,

"Jamie… I… I didn't…. want you to find out… like this" Jack cried, rolling down his sleeves, when Jamie growled, walking over and pulling them back up,

Jack whimpered and tried to hide, muttering "Don't hurt me"

Jack felt Jamie's gaze over his arm, a light touch on the scar made Jack whimper again, but Jamie sat down and looked at him, "Jack… please… talk to me… I know something happened… but please Jack… I need to know what happened to you, how can I help without you telling me what's going on!"

Jack looked up at Jamie slightly, "I-I-I can't tell you… you'll hate me"

Despite the tense environment, Jamie couldn't help smile slightly as he answered, "Jack… I could never hate you"

Jack looked up at Jamie, eyes looking, "You can trust me Jack, I'm here to help you and will be as long as you need me to be"

Jack nodded slightly, looking like he wanted to talk but something was caught in his throat, or he didn't know how to say it…

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Jamie asked, closing and locking the door so that Sophie couldn't find out.

Jack nodded, "It was a normal night…. Spreading snow… throwing snowballs… but then… Pitch…." Jack shivered at the name and curled up into a ball, Jamie frowned, and beginning to gently rub Jack's back, as Jack had done years before to Jamie when something was wrong.

"He… he tricked me… kidnapped me… tortured me…" Jack's voice was getting quieter and queiter… until Jamie could bearly hear it, "Rapped me"

Jamie blinked… had Jack just said what he though he said? Pitch Raped him? Jamie felt Anger well up within him and a sudden urge to go and decapitate a certain dark Spirit….

"See.. you can't say anything… you do hate me now!" Jack knocked away Jamie's hand,

"No Jack… I'm just really shocked ok? I'm trying to think how I can help you… but I don't know what, but what I do know is… I don't hate you Jack, but I hate Pitch and what your doing to yourself" Jamie told him, _And Me_ Jamie added in his mind.

"Really?" Jack asked, hope in his voice,

"Of course… after all… if I hated you…. Do you think I'd be able to hear you, see you?" Jamie asked, knowing the significance of Jamie actually seeing the Spirit,

Jack nodded and looked up at him again, looking more like a scared child than anything else, "Don't… don't tell anyone"

"I swear on my life… that I won't tell anyone… and I wont leave you alone ever again… I'll be here for as long as you need me"

Jack nodded, Jamie knelt down and picked up the knife, "But Jack, please… don't ever do this again…"

Jack nodded slightly, before Jamie smiled, "Now… do you want to talk?" Jamie asked, and for the first time in what felt like years, Jack smiled.

* * *

**YAY!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting Dark with Light

**BACKNESS!**

**Just to clear up some confusion from the last chapter, Jamie doesn't hate himself, he hates what's Jack's doing to himself and Jamie, because when Jack hurts, Jamie hurts… etc… etc….**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Fighting Dark With Light.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Jack had told Jamie what had happened to him, and Jamie had barely left Jack's side, Jamie knew that Jack had gotten a little better, he no longer believed Jamie was out to hurt him, he even allowed Jamie to hug him, and hold him.

Jamie had even awoken this morning facing a sleeping Jack, Jamie had blushed furiously when Sophie had asked where Jamie had been all night, he knew that Jack needed him to be strong, not some crush ridden school boy.

Jamie sighed, looking up the stairs, he needed to tell Jack… but could he so soon after what happened to Jack? Jamie frowned, thinking deeply, Sophie having gone out with Pippa again, deciding that Pippa needed some Retail therapy,

Jamie looked up the stairs and frowned, he looked around the room, as if something in the room was going to give him the answer, but after a minute, all he saw was a small snowflake kettle he'd bought a couple years before…

Jamie nodded, he decided, he was going to tell Jack… and try and use it to help him, he stood up and walked up the stairs, carrying a couple cookies for Jack, he knew the spirit would appreciate the small gesture, as he arrived on the top floor, he walked over to the door he knew led to Jack's room, he walked inside to find Jack looking out of the window, clearly bored.

"Jack?" Jamie asked and the spirit turned around,

"Hey Jamie" Jack sounded sad looking out of the window again,

"What's up?" Jamie asked walking over and placing a hand gently on Jack's shoulder,

"Usually around this time, Burgess is a Winter Wonderland, but at the minute, it looks so devoid of colour…" Jack frowned, looking over at Jamie,

Jamie had to admit to himself that Burgess was looking a little duller than usual, but Jamie knew it wasn't because of Winter, everyone had been feeling odd recently, or at least everyone Jamie spoke to.

He smiled sadly to Jack, "I know, but you'll make up for it when you can"

Jack turned to look at Jamie before he nodded, "I guess so"

Jamie smiled more, handing Jack the cookie, Jack sat there nibbling the cookie, while Jamie watched him, Jack was staring out of the window, clearly down in the dumps, Jamie took a deep breath,

"Jack? You know your my best friend right?" Jamie began,

Jack looked up at him and nodded, an expression Jamie had never seen on his face before.

"Well…. I… err… I really don't know how to say this!" Jamie sighed, "Look, Jack… I wanted to… tell you how amazing you've been to me over the last nine years, how much you helped, even when it got you into trouble, you came to see me… and… your so cute and friendly and kind and…."

Jack watched Jamie speak through all this confused as to what the believer meant,

"And I… I like you Jack" Jamie came to the end of it,

"I like you too" Jack smiled, and Jamie sighed, Jack thought he meant as a friend…

"I doubt its in the same way… Jack I love you" Jamie told him,

Jack blinked, and frowned, "Jamie? I… I don't understand…"

Jamie sighed, "Jack… I Love You…"

Jack blinked again, "I still don't understand!"

Jamie frowned, thinking deeply, before coming to the only solution, "Jack, please don't hate me for this"

Jack smiled slightly, "I could never hate you J-" Jack didn't get to finish this sentence as a pair of warm lips covered his cold ones, he saw Jamie infront of him, Jack felt he could almost melt at the lightest touch and a few seconds Later, Jamie was pulling back,

"Do you understand now Jack? I love you, I want you to be mine and me to be yours" Jamie told him, waiting for Jack,

"Jamie… I… I've… never had someone… do that before…" Jack began, he took a deep breath, "I… Don't know…. I… fell strongly for you… but I'll end up hurting you…"

Jamie smiled, "I'll be fine, please Jack…."

Jack nodded, "I can… I can try"

Jamie's smile widened, "Thanks Jack, I Love you!"

Jack nodded and knew that this was the happiest he'd seen the Believer for in years.

With that the two started to talk about what it meant to be a couple (Jamie finding out he was Jack's first kiss) and within a couple of hours, Jack was asleep, cuddling the warmth of Jamie, who looked up at the moon, before looking back at Jack.

"Thank you Manny" Jamie whispered before cuddling in closer to the spirit, hoping that his body warmth would warm Jack up a little, he liked to think Jack would feel this whenever Jamie touched him, Jamie smiled contently and drifted off into a dream of him and Jack playing together on the ice, before he leaned in for a kiss….

* * *

**(The Moon)**

Manny smiled as he saw how well Jack was recovering, he wasn't fully healed yet… not by a long way, but for him to be able to open up emotionally to Jamie, made Manny feel that Jack Frost was going to be ok.

Then there was Jamie, well… time and again this child had proved to be incredibly useful, he'd saved the Guardians, kept Jack busy and helped to heal Jack, Manny knew Jamie would one day join their spirit ranks and he nodded, he knew which spirit would fit Jamie…

Sighing to himself he turned his attention to the North Pole, the Guardian's… he knew they'd been trying to find Jack, not that he wanted to punish them, but he knew what (Or rather Who) Jack needed now, was Jamie… and only Jamie.

He leaned back in his chair, thinking how to tell the Guardian's, then It came to him, he'd tell them which town Jack was in, but not with who. Then they'd stop looking! He knew he'd also have to them to leave Jack alone at the moment, again.

He sighed and decided now was not the time, he knew the time needed to be right for such news.

* * *

**And done!**

**BenneFrost is here!**

**YAY!**

**First kiss done…. So what's going to happen next? **

**Find out soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Truth Among Lies

**Back again! **

**Later there will be more new stories with BenneFrost… find out about them at the end of this chapter!**

**BTW, I've found a really nice story called, Next Time, in The RotG fandom, give it a read if you like!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Truth among lies….**

* * *

North was enjoying his work, well he always did, the calmness of his Office, no-one allowed to interrupt while he made new toys for all the children. He knew even his fellow Guardian's would never barge in his office. He smiled, then looked sadly out of the window before frowning, the lights were on… only North could set off the lights, even the Elves knew never to touch it.

North barged out of the office, looking around, finding no-one anywhere near the lever, North sighed, the other's would be on their way here now, he might as well hold a Guardian meeting, even without the youngest Guardian present.

After a couple of minutes, the three Elder Guardian's had arrived, looking over at North,

"So… 12 days before Christmas, you call us to a meeting?" Tooth asked looking at the large Guardian,

"If truth be told, I was not the one summoning you" North shrugged,

"Then who?" Bunny began before a burst of Moonlight blinded them for a second, before a pearly figure stood before them,

"M-M… Manny?" Tooth asked,

"Greeting's My Guardian's, It has been too long since I was in your presence, though I must say Nicholas, I did prefer your old colour scheme… all this brown and black..." Manny spoke calmly walking forward, a white glow masking all his features and outfit.

"Is surprise to see you old friend! Why are you coming to Earth?" North asked, looking at the spirit.

"I am here to speak to you about young Jackson" Manny told them,

"Has something happened?" Tooth asked,

"In the past, yes, but I wanted to tell you about Jacksons HUMAN years, the time he has kept hidden away for so many years" Manny told them, "I already have his permission to tell you this, though I doubt Sanderson needs it"

Sandy smiled, and made a double thumbs up.

"Excellent, this story begins over 320 years ago, when a young Child named Jackson Oliver Overland" Manny began, sitting down on the nearby table, "Like many childbirths of his time, it was widely celebrated, as he was free of any birth illnesses and faults, a perfectly healthy child. Time passed and Jackson quickly became the soul of the town, everyone loved him. Everyone knew he was the thing that made them laugh, made them smile."

"Even back then, Jack loved fun" Tooth smiled,

"Indeed Toothiana. But by now, Jackson's Mother Sally Overland, was already Pregnant with Jack's sister, Ann" Manny told them, "When she was born, that was the first time young Jackson ever spoke to me, he made an oath to protect her, to keep her safe from harm"

"Wait… I rem'ber Ann Overland, one of the few Ankle Bitter's I let see me" Bunny smiled, remembering the girl but not her brother,

"Indeed, over the course of the next five years, Jackson grew into a popular figure in the town, he was in charge of the children of the town, keeping them safe, and in that time, both Jackson and Ann met all four of you in one way or another" Manny smiled, "First was Sanderson, Ann was refusing to sleep so Sandy had to give her an extra dose. Next was Aster, he let the small child see while his brother sat watching from a tree. Next came Toothiana, you went to collect the last of Jackson's teeth, both the two children had much joy that night"

North smiled, his part was coming up, Jackson had always been a good boy, always on nice list,

"And finally came Nicholas, gifting Jackson a pair of skates that would ruin lives" Manny sighed, "three days after Christmas, Ann asked Jackson to take her skating, being the good elder brother, he agreed and went with her… the ice cracked beneath Ann and… Jackson scarified his own life to save hers"

The Guardian's all frowned, Jack was dead… but Jack couldn't be dead.

"Jack died?" North asked,

"Indeed, it was at that point I started the transformation, from Jackson Overland to Jackson Frost" Manny nodded, "After days of working, he was ready, gifting him life again gave rise to Jackson, who in retrospect's, could have used a little less power, but such is life"

"What happened to the girl?" Tooth asked,

"She died some years later when an invading force wiped out the small town where the modern city of Burgess now resides" Manny replied, "Jackson tried to help the town, but all he could do was make it colder and snow at that time"

"Does Jack know?" North asked,

"No" Manny replied, "But enough of that talk, I believe it is time I told you the two things that I truly came here for, First, Jackson is in Burgess, and second, and I must tell you how very important it is that you obey, he must be left to his own devices"

"Why, we could…" Bunny began,

"NO!" Manny boomed, "I have a plan in action and it is working with far more effectiveness that I had first envisioned"

"Who is looking after him?" North asked,

"Young James Bennett" Manny replied, leaning backwards.

"When can we go and see him?" Tooth asked,

"When I decree him ready for visitors, which shall not be within this week my Guardian's" Manny nodded,

"Manny… what did happen to him?" Bunny asked,

"I Cannot say, this is one secret only Jackson should reveal, but do not push him… you must give him time and one day, he will tell you what happened" Manny nodded, "But before that, you still have a Nightmare King to deal with, he is on the loose and I think most likely is going to be trying to destroy Burgess, we must not allow this, for as long as possible, I ask of you, when you have a moment, do a sweep of Burgess, but do not… DO NOT… try and visit Jackson… Promise me on your Guardianship"

"We Promise" The Guardian's sighed, hating being treated like the children they protect.

"Excellent, now that is done, I have more work I need to do, for now my Guardian's, this is farewell!" Manny smiled as he faded from view,

* * *

**And done!**

**Hope you enjoyed...**

**New Stories:**

**1. Jamie has always loved Jack, but he's in a Relationship with someone else, but what happens when they leave Jack Broken Hearted? Can Jamie patch up the Spirits heart and get his own Wish?**

**2. Jamie is happy, he has good friends, and a great boyfriend, but when Jack Frost returns, Jamie is forced to realise, he was never happy, but can he escape his life and follow his heart? **


	8. Note

**Sorry for the delay… had some bad medical news… looks like I'm going to be out of it for a while, dunno for how long or when it will be… but I thought I'd warn you all….**


End file.
